nintendofandomcom-20200223-history
Koopa
A Koopa Troopa (referred by a player as 'Guygulpis's') is a turtle enemy enemy in the Mario series that first appeared in the game Super Mario Bros. for the Nintendo Entertainment System. They will either appear as red, green, blue (underground), yellow or purple, with green and red being the most common. The green ones will always fall off the ledge if there is one, while the red ones will stay on the platform they are on. In most games, Koopa Troopas will sometimes grow wings and turn into Koopa Paratroopas. After Super Mario Bros., they appeared in the game Super Mario Bros. 3 for the Nintendo Entertainment System. In the game, they did exactly what they did before, except there was a wide variety of Koopa Troopa species, such as a very large one, and Dry Bones. Soon after Super Mario Bros. 3, Super Mario World was released on the Super Nintendo Entertainment System. This was the first game to have the Koopa Troopas walk on two legs, instead of there usual four. The Four legs never appeared again in a game, until the remakes of the classics, and in Mario & Luigi: Superstar Saga, but as a Troopea, a Beanbean Kingdom version of the Koopa Troopa. The Super Mario Galaxy games also have the Koopas walking on four legs. Koopas might be related to the Shellcreepers in Mario Bros. History ''Super Mario Bros. Koopa Troopas first appear in ''Super Mario Bros. as a species Mario or Luigi have to step on in order to make it a shell and kick it. The underground Koopa Troopa is a darker variation of the Green Koopa Troopa. ''Super Mario Bros. 3'' In Super Mario Bros. 3, it acts the same as it did in Super Mario Bros. ''Super Mario World'' In Super Mario World it was finally a very unique species. As usual, Mario had to step on it to turn into a shell and be able to throw the shell, but now, the Koopa popped out of the shell, and was still able to hurt you or go back in its shell. Or Mario could just do a spin jump and the Koopa Troopa would vanish. Having Yoshi was a new element to the game, and the Koopa Troopa as well. As Yoshi, you could swallow them all up, or you could chew and spit. If Yoshi spits the green Koopa Troopa out, he spits out a shell. If Yoshi spits out the red Koopa Troopa he would spit out three big balls of fire. If Yoshi chews and just keeps a blue Koopa Troopa in his mouth for a while he gets wings. If Yoshi keeps a yellow Koopa Troopa in his mouth, whenever Yoshi lands from a jump he causes an earthquake killing everything around him. One last addition to the Koopa Troopa is that once out of its shell, they could acquire the power of the Cape Feather, and fly through stages as Mario's enemies. ''Mario is Missing'' In Mario is Missing, Luigi would jump on it to gather artifacts and coins. ''Super Mario Kart'' In Super Mario Kart, it was amongst the eight playable racers. Its special item was a green shell. It appeared once again in Mario's Time Machine as an enemy. ''Super Mario World 2: Yoshi's Island'' In Super Mario World 2: Yoshi's Island, it was Yoshi's enemy. Koopa Troopa could either be swallowed and turned into an egg, or be jumped on to get taken out of its shell, or it could be shot at with an egg to get rid of it. ''Super Mario 64'' in Super Mario 64.]] In Super Mario 64, there was a friendly Koopa as well as the ones that work for Bowser. One Koopa was Koopa the Quick, and Mario had to race him to the top of the mountain to acquire a star. If you beat him, then you could jump on him and use his shell as a skateboard. The Koopa enemies in this game would run away from Mario instead of attack him, and if Mario jumps on the Koopa's shell, he would ride on it. In Paper Mario they were as flat as paper and only came out in red and purple (Dark Koopa), and had shades on. Mario would have to jump on it to lower its defenses and the jump on it some more to get rid of it for good. Kooper, a blue-shelled Koopa, is an ally to Mario in this game. ''Mario Party 4'' In the GameCube, they appeared in Mario Party 4, where it once again appeared as a playable character, but only in the Volley Folley minigame, after you beat it. ''Mario Golf: Toadstool Tour'' In Mario Golf: Toadstool Tour, it was a playable character, as one would be able to golf with it. ''Paper Mario: The Thousand-Year Door'' In Paper Mario: The Thousand-Year Door, it once again was as flat as paper, and came out in red, purple (Dark Koopa), yellow (KP Koopa), and blue (Shady Koopa), and once again with those stylish shades. Same as Paper Mario version. Koops, a timid Koopa, is one of Mario's partners in this game. ''Mario Kart: Double Dash‼'' In Mario Kart: Double Dash‼, it was a playable character and partners with Paratroopa. Its car was the Koopa Dasher and the secret item was three green shells. ''New Super Mario Bros. Wii'' In the Wii, Koopa Troopas have appeared in New Super Mario Bros. Wii and various spin-offs. Category:Mario characters Category:Mario enemies Category:Mario species Category:Mario Kart racers Category:Mario Golf characters Category:Super Smash Bros. trophies Category:Playable characters Category:Mario Baseball characters Category:Mario Party characters Category:Super Smash Bros. stickers Category:Koopas Category:Paper Mario enemies Category:Villains